


Ong and the Giant Peach

by 0KKULTiC-N (0KKULTiC)



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Drabble-esque, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, NSFW, Spanking, twitter thread
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 20:08:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15126929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0KKULTiC/pseuds/0KKULTiC-N
Summary: After a harmless prank, Ong starts to suspect that his teammate on the soccer team has a bit of a thing for spanking. He investigates.[ x post from NSFW twitter @0KKULTiCN ]





	Ong and the Giant Peach

**Author's Note:**

> This work is pretty much carbon copied from a twitter thread and is minimally edited, therefore it will not read like a typical story. \\\

Seongwoo and Daniel are on the football team together and of course sports teams generally have crazy skinship. It's not uncommon for people to do the whole "good game" followed by a smack on the ass to commend a teammate. It's fine. It's normal. Everyone's cool with it. Except Daniel.

 

The guys totally respect that pretty much all the time. But they're also little shits, so one day his senior Seongwoo gets curious. He conspires with one of their forwards Minhyun to play a harmless prank on Daniel. The two agree that he needs to get it. Just one hard smack on the ass.

 

Expectation: Laughs, Daniel being fucking PISSED, more laughs, Daniel maybe crying or something because what if he's over sensitive, laughing at him more, maybe he whines about it. No big deal. Everyone's sweaty and tired after practice one day. People are changing et cetera.

 

Minhyun silently gives Seongwoo the "go" sign. Seongwoo takes a seat on a bench in the locker room right in front of where Daniel is changing. He's already got his fresh shorts on and is working on grabbing a tee. Minhyun does the fated Walk By.

 

"SMAAAAAAAAAAAACCCKKKKK!!" The sound of it echoes across the locker room, above the general loudness that happens when you put Jaehwan, Woojin, and Sungwoon in one room. Everyone pauses and laughter starts erupting. Everyone's laughing. Except Ong.

 

While the other players were in their own little world, Seongwoo was intensely focused on Daniel. He'd made sure to get a front row seat, to see the look on his face when he got fucking nailed. He expected it to scrunch up in pain or maybe he'd double over. Maybe he'd yell curses.

 

Ong's smirk immediately falls as he sees the dude's fucking cock visibly twitch beneath his shorts. He feels his guts lurch at the sight, and he tries to convince himself he'd just been seeing stuff. Except Daniel's shorts don't sit quite the same after that.

 

Seongwoo notices the way he adjusts himself. Ofc he yells curses after the fact, acts just as pissed and makes joke about how he "knows everyone wants a piece of this ass". Everything passes and nobody seems to fucking notice or say a thing. Seongwoo thinks maybe it's just a fluke

 

He tries not to think about it, not to think about his good friend's dick - he'd always made a point to keep his eyes up in the locker room and shti. He's not a fucking monster or pervert. But. But.

 

He can't get that image out of his head. That tiny instant of arousal he witnessed - like walking in on a private moment. It replays in his head the rest of the night. WHen he's eating dinner. When he's playing overwatch. He can't fucking stop.

 

His stomach itches. At least, he pretends it does. Except it's not the kind of itch you scratch, it's the kind you stroke. He just replays it in his head. The way his friend's thick dick springs to life for a second. How his body slightly convulsed, taken by surprised. Fuck.

 

By the time he makes it to bed, he's fucking dizzy. His mind is reeling. Is Daniel into Minhyun? Is Daniel into dudes in general? Is he just into spanking? What if his ass is sensitive. Ok. So maybe, Seongwoo decides, he is a little bit of a pervert.

 

Seongwoo's not fucking blind. He's always known his friend is hot. Always. It's not like the people constantly riding Daniel's dick (or trying to) was any indicator or anything. He just laughed it off because he knew he was closer to Niel than any of those people could dream of

 

It never really occurred to him to think much deeper than that about his feelings for Niel or any of that shit. So he didn't. He totally didn't think about Daniel at all nope. Not one bit.

 

Didn't think about his round ass or thick cock when he rubbed one out before going to sleep. Definitely did not think about his muscled legs nope not one bit. He totally kept it to the usual stuff: the hot danish national football team, chris hemsworth, pornstars. Yup.

 

The next day shit is fine. It's normal because Seongwoo says it is. Practice goes well. Coach drills them hard bc apparently they'd been slacking. It's whatever. The pain is a nice distraction. And if Seongwoo's eyes wander to Daniel, it's for the sake of passing the ball.

 

Everyone's tired as fuck in the locker room, but that doesn't stop people from dicking around, twisting towels, smacking each other, sack taps... Stupid shit. Seongwoo keeps his eyes up because, once again, he's not that kind of pervert. He's just. Paranoid.

 

He feels weirdly aware of Daniel's every move like he's got a sixth "Daniel" sense. He can feel the guys presence like looming over him, and a hand reaches to clamp his shoulder. "That sucked ass, dude," Daniel laughs. So do I, Seongwoo thinks. He internally kicks himself for that.

 

Whatever. It's cool. It's fine. Whatever. Ong's eyes shoot to the other's crotch. Okay it's not fine. Fuck it is not fine. No wait it totally is. Or is it? Seongwoo's brain is melting down but it's cool. He tells himself.

 

This shit goes on for DAYS. D A Y S. Seongwoo basically discovers a new form of torture in this weird dance he's doing. It's cool until it's not. Daniel starts noticing that his hyung is acting kinda funny, but Seongwoo just says he's tired or some BS. At least it doesn't affect teamwork.

 

Seongwoo always fancied himself a bit of a scientist so he decides to employ the scientific method. Instead of going crazy wondering what weird shit Niel MIGHT be into, he decides to just pull the same shit twice. Hell it was probably a weird fluke. Dudes get boners for weirder shit.

 

Practice is wrapping up - a conditioning workout with quarters bc coach is a damn sadist apparently. Everyone's lined up by the hose on the side of the building, dousing themselves before they file into the locker room. Seongwoo keeps an eye out on the bff, lowkey herding others

 

Even coach has gone in when it's Niels turn at the hose. Of course the shit has to be extra dramatic about it, bending over to get his entire head and torso wet. The fuck.

 

For a second Seongwoo nearly forgets his noble pursuit of discovery. All he sees is broad shoulders beneath a wet white tee and a round ass perked up, looking ever so inviting with nothing but running shorts- Oh yeah. The ass.

 

Seongwoo, self proclaimed einstein of ass slapping, winds his hand up. He shuffles a bit to the side so he can get an ok view of the front AND the back. Just to observe any rogue movements. For the sake of verifying a hypothesis ofc.

 

Smug smirk across his lips, Seongwoo lays it on the other, with another loud "SMAAAAAACK!" Seongwoo is pretty proud of himself. He's pretty sure he sees some birds fly away in the distance at the sudden sound.

 

Daniel immediately jolts up, hand flying to his probably red ass (shit, Seongwoo regrets imagining that). Einstein Seongwoo lets out a hearty laugh, but he kind of chokes on it like a second later. That's a tent. He is definitely tenting right now.

 

His best friend is in a soaked white tee shirt, half his fucking body showing through, hair wet, and half hard dick outlined in his little gray running shorts. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. _Fuck._

 

"Ow what the fuck Seongwoo! You know I hate that shit!" Daniel yells and he doesn't even sound a little humored like he was in the locker room. His hand conveniently floats in front of his crotch as he storms off. Woops.

 

When Seongwoo gets back to the locker room, shit's peachy fucking keen. Everyone's chilling, wrapping up showers, dressing, laughing - including Daniel. And shit remains that way. When Seongwoo signs onto overwatch later, not a word is said by Daniel about the slapping

 

He probably thought it was another prank, another way to get a rise out of him. And who can blame him? That's what teams do. That's fine. Right? Right. Skinship is normal. Camaraderie is normal. Thinking about your friend when you jack off is norma- Fuck no it isn't.

 

But Seongwoo can't help it. Cute Daniel's plush lips hanging open in a little "O" shape with his white shirt clinging to his muscled torso and his running shorts doing nothing to hide his halfie? It's too damn much.

 

Seongwoo starts relating a lot to Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde in the coming days. On one side: his rational, calm self. He's friends with Daniel and they continue to enjoy each other weird one sided tension aside. Practice goes as it does - it's hard but rewarding. Seongwoo wants to improve

 

But then there's the other side. The mad scientist. The guy who's bestial desires become more and more perverse and outrageous. The creature whose curiosity is not sated. Not by a mere 2 trials by any means. What self respecting scientist makes a conclusion off of so little?

 

Seongwoo feels bad. Almost. Sort of? He can't tell anymore. It's science and it's okay if it's science right? Right?? That's his feeble justification as he designs trial #3.

 

Seongwoo waits til long after practice; until after showers, when Daniel's hair is already drying. It's been like a week or so since trial 2 and he figures Daniel's over his last little infraction on the "no touching booty" rule - at least enough not to kick his ass for it.

 

Ass. Ass. Ass. _Ass._ Seongwoo is almost sick of it but he really isn't and he kind of hates himself for it. He's obsessed with it. When did that happen? When did he become obsessed with his best friend's ass? These questions plagued him, but none needled him as much as:

 

_When can I touch it again?_

 

"Sure you don't want a ride home?" Seongwoo asks Daniel as he makes his way toward the train station. Seongwoo drives and he always offers rides home, but nobody really bothers. He can't blame them, the train is fine and convenient, but he always makes sure everyone has a way home.

 

"Nah, I'm good," Daniel replies. He's looking at his phone. He's got gray joggers on. As far as Seongwoo is concerned, he might as well be in his underwear. Few garments on earth reveal less of a man's dick than gray fucking sweats. It's almost too fucking perfect.

 

Seongwoo remains casually walking next to Daniel. He nearly forgets what he's doing when they go off on a tangent about white vs red wine. Woops. Except he sideeyes the guy, sees the sweats, and yeah. He fucking remembers. Daniel's in the middle of hyping up some red wine

 

That's when it - well, Ong, - hits him. "SMAAACK!" Per usual, the forceful smack of the ass, the foundation of the experiment. However, another variable is added in this trial. Instead of a quick smack and withdrawing the hand, he punctuates the gesture with a rough squeeze.

 

Seongwoo prays to the father son and holy spirit that the lord understands. It's not like he's some fucking weirdo, This is his FRIEND and he can always just pass it off as a prank. I mean it IS a prank. Mostly. Kind of? Totally is yup. Just some skinship. Mhm.

 

The first and most prevailing difference Ongstein notices is a sharp gasp from Daniel. Not a yell. Not a dirty look. A sharp gasp - like the kind you do real fast through your nose or your teeth when something feels reallllllllyyyyyy- well, you know.

 

His body just kind of spasms for a second or some shit. It's fucking weird and wild and Seongwoo drinks in the other's surprise, satisfied on a completely new level. Daniel just. Freezes for a second. Well, most of him does. His dick's outline is definitely more distinct...

 

"Hyung what the fuck," Daniel says. Seongwoo isn't sure if it's supposed to come out sounding like a whine, but it kind of does and fuck go back it's gone too far science has gone too Fucking Far.

 

Seongwoo forces a laugh out, saying "I'm sorry it's just fucking hilarious seeing how badly you take them". And Daniel pouts, "You're a fucking asshole" and his hand shoots into his pocket to adjust himself. Ong's brain lags because fuck. Did his friend just gasp and whine?

 

Like okay he wasn't yelling like a pornstar or some shit, but there was definitely a whiny note! A note of whininess indeed and- Fuck. Seongwoo questions why he's fucking analyzing Daniel's whines what the FUCK. Fuck. But he sounded so. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. _Fuck fuck fuck fu-_

 

That's not to mention how perfect Daniel's ass felt in Seongwoo's palm. He could probably spend forever just resting his hand there. Or squeezing, groping roughly, spreading his cheeks, watching the way it makes his hole- Uh oh. Uh. Oh.

 

Seongwoo rakes over his data when he gets home. Daniel almost positively most definitely has an Ass Thing of sorts. And maybe Seongwoo does too (not on the receiving end though). And his stupid idiot mind wonders. What the fuck am I gonna do with this information?

 

He'd spent the past days obsessing over his friend's ass, touching his friend's ass, groping it, jacking off thinking about it, all while being two faced as hell and acting like a normal human being. All of this for... What?

 

He starts to wonder: Why did he care so much in the first place? After all it's kinda weird to see another dude pop a boner. Usually that's the type of shit you just let go. You don't fucking say a word and you definitely don't fantasize about it later. Fuck.

 

Whatever. It's fine. It's whatever. Seongwoo decides to hang up his labcoat and start fresh. Well, mostly. Like so what if he can't stop his hand from drifting to his crotch when he's in the shower and Daniel HAPPENS to just PASS HIS MIND. Aside from that? Normal.

 

Yup. Totally. Normal. Totes norms. Totallyyyy normaliooo. Normal as FUCK like just the most normal fucking average SHIT ever yup yup yup. Practice goes normal. School goes normal. Games go normal (they all still fucking suck - no shock there). Everything. Normal. Fine. FINE.

 

"This is not fine," Jisung is the first one to call Seongwoo out on his shit. "What?" Seongwoo asks. "What are you talking about?" They're taking a water break after some maneuvering drills and apparently Momma Bear thinks things are no bueno.

 

Weak.

 

"You and Daniel aren't communicating at all which is... So unlike you two. Coach is pissed- have you not heard coach is pissed?" Jisung crosses his arms and looks like he wants to ask for Ong's manager. Haha. He laughs at that idea.

 

"What's with the smirk on your face? This isn't funny!" Seongwoo scoffs,"I'm not laughing I just- I smile! It's a defense mechanism. Also I don't know what you're talking about."

 

Jisung spins some tale about how Seongwoo perhaps maybe almost got a ball to the face because he perhaps did not hear Niel calling to him. Also maybe one time Daniel refused to pass and cost the team a goal in a scrim two days prior. Perhaps. Allegedly.

 

Okay and so what if their conversations have been weirdly stale and awkward and alright perhaps Seongwoo feels the kid stare at him randomly like a heavy hand on his shoulder or something!! It's fucking fine and normal! They're fine!! They still chat and play league and!! Things!

 

"I dunno. Maybe Niel is in a funk." Seongwoo blames Niel. Classy move. Jisung rolls his eyes. As captain he's got some sway, and Seongwoo prays that he didn't royally piss him off, but he decides: It don't matter. He's a strSeongwoo independent player and he does what he wants.

 

Except when he doesn't. The rest of the team starts heading toward the locker room and Seongwoo is at their tail. He and Sungwoon chat about the merits of beer versus wine when Coach's voice pipes up over the crowd. Everyone turns to listen.

 

"Daniel!" The man calls. Niel turns around looking confused (and cute). "Come here" He beckons the dude closer. Seongwoo can't help but be interested - and so is the rest of the team. Coach lays into him.

 

He gives an impassioned (read: pissed off) lecture about how Daniel's been playing like a hotshot, refusing to pass and communicate w/ some team members, and playing selfishly. Seongwoo can't help but agree. He HAS been playing like kind of a ho, not that it's his problem.

 

"Everyone else, hit the showers. You're staying," Coach says. He points to the track, "And you're gonna run another 2 miles" Damn, dude. Sucks to be you.

 

The rest of the team shrugs. They can't be assed to watch their friend run a couple of miles - everyone's had to do it at some point. Shit happens. It's how you improve and learn. Seongwoo turns to head toward the shower to himself, but Coach calls out again, "And you, Ong!"

 

Shit.

 

Seongwoo nervously turns on his heel, a sheepish look on his face. Coach definitely doesn't appreciate his natural impishness, giving him his own personal pep talk (read: another laying into).

 

"Daniel's playing like some selfish allstar, and you're not being selfish enough. On top of that, you two don't seem to be on speaking terms on the field. Which is why you're BOTH running 2 extra miles today."

 

Seongwoo exchanges a terrified look with Niel. Even if they weren't on great speaking terms, at least they could communicate via telepathic expressions. That's something they still had.

 

Coach finishes his lecture. He throws in some motivational shit, something about teamwork, and a few more generalized rude remarks - the kind of shit coaches say to like "break you down" or some shit. Seongwoo doesn't know or care. Coach heads to the locker room.

 

"Wait- Aren't you gonna stay?" Daniel asks; he kinda looks like an idiot as he does it, but it's like super adorable. Coach just laughs, "Hey, this is your punishment, not mine. I'm going home- Oh, and trust me, I'll know if you didn't do it." Cool great thanks.

 

He walks off, and the two are left alone, in sweltering summer heat and stifling silence. Cool. Cool cool. Cool cool cool cool cool this is great cool. mhm Cool.

 

The air is heavy and Seongwoo isn't sure if it's humidity or awkwardness. He decides it's probably both. He also wants to die a little and thinks that, given the heat, maybe he will. Seongwoo was never as good a runner as Niel- he can't really match his stride length or stamina

 

He trails a bit behind which he's pretty used to and- Oh there's his ass. Cool. Great. Awesome. Love it. This is amazing this is swell.

 

Seongwoo decides that, in lieu of retiring from the scientific profession, that he practice the decency he normally has. He tries to keep his eyes up and away, he really does. He kind of succeeds. Sort of.

 

So perhaps his eyes drift down juuuust a little teeeensy bit for like tiiiiiny milliseconds. Perhaps. And so WHAT if he notices that Daniel's ass has the slightest wobble when his foot hits the ground. That's. That's fine, right? Innocent, right.

 

By the end of mile one Seongwoo's got a problem.

 

His stomach aches. Okay that's a lie it's not his stomach it's Well, it's his crotch. His crotch aches. It's not lost on him the irony of it all. How his friend's rogue boner started this mess and now it was he sporting the rogue boner.

 

They say "life comes at you fast" and Seongwoo really gets that but he never pictured it happening in this instance. But like it's fine. No big deal it's fine. Niel sure as fuck isn't turning around for shit. He wants to get it done and fuck so does Ong.

 

Just a couple of dudes. One of whom has a half hard-on or so. Normal dudes. Doing some laps. One of whom has a boner. Like maybe he just loves running? Nobody knows Ong's story it's no big deal. The school is deserted anyways.

 

It feels like it takes way too damn long, but they finish it and Seongwoo gets his sitch under control. By under control he means not as plainly visible. Seongwoo finishes after Daniel and the two take a minute huffing and puffing, letting the post-run high run its course.

 

The bliss doesn't last long and shit gets awkward real quick. Daniel sideeyes Seongwoo and mumbles that they should go to the locker room before nearly running toward the door that leads to the locker rooms. Seongwoo thinks he may survive this yet.

 

The locker room is weird and way too quiet when nobody else is in there. True to his word, Coach went home. Though there's some sunlight coming in through the windows, half the lights are off which makes everything all weird and dim like some horror movie

 

Seongwoo tries to ignore the weird impending feeling of doom. He steps in behind Niel and they head to their lockers. It's quiet. Real. Quiet.

 

Seongwoo had heard the phrase "pregnant pause" but he thinks his pause is long overdue. It almost feels more suffocating than the humidity outside. Nothing but the SLAM! of lockers and Shiff of clothes being shed. The hiss of the shower turning on.

 

Seongwoo is nothing but a gentleman in the showers. Always has been. He's not a fucking monster after all and knows boundaries. He DOES. And he keeps his eyes attentively fixed on the ceiling as he turns around, a towel around his waist, ready for the shower. He steps forwa- _Oh no._

 

Daniel come the fuck on, he thinks to himself. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Is he for fucking real? Seongwoo asks that question and he means it on so many levels But seriously, Daniel, what the fuck?

 

"Well that sucked," Daniel says, casual as fucking ever. His voice bounces off of the tiles loudly. Seongwoo swallows. "Uh-huh" He replies. He clutches the towel more closely around his waist. He wonders if maybe he can just hang himself, that just seems easier at this point

 

"You, uh, you need some help there?" Seongwoo asks and he really hopes his voice doesn't sound the way he feels. His guts are on fucking fire and he wants nothing more than to shove his hand down his towel and rub one out right there. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck Daniel. Fuck.

 

"I, um... I- Yeah," Daniel's voice is awkward. Why wouldn't it be? The whole situation is awkward. Though apparently not awkward enough to prevent him from being in the position he's in right then and there. Not awkward enough to save Ong's sanity, apparently.

 

"I lost my contact." Daniel says. I lost my fucking sanity, Seongwoo thinks. He's fucked. He's fucked. He's so fucking fucked. Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fucking fucked so hard fuck. Fuck his entire life fuck.

 

There he is on all fours, face dutifully pressed to the ground by the running water. Kang Daniel, naked, bent over on his hands and knees, ass perked up in the air as if it'll fucking magically HELP. The FUCK. WHAT THE FUCK?

 

Seongwoo realizes he's been frozen in space for some time. It's not easy to move when all of your blood rushes to your dick. Fuck. Fuck it's so good in person, so much better - and he's not even close. Seongwoo swallows. Hard. Fuck. Fuck. Abort. Leave now.

 

Leave now. Just leave. Abort. Make an excuse. Go home and have probably one of the most satisfying jack off sessions of your life you sick bastard. Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck FUCK.

 

Except, Seongwoo doesn't, because the beast he thought he'd disposed of, that terrible, awful, analytical little shit within him, speaks up loudly. It puts on its rhetorical labcoat and pipes up with it's little shitass idea: How about a trial #4?

 

People fuck around int he shower all the time. Twisted towels, soap jokes, splashing. It's normal, right? right? I mean like maybe they dont do it with a full hard-on but like... Aside from that this is totes normal!

 

Seongwoo walks across the showers slowly. He hears Daniel, unsuspecting innocent Daniel talk more about his fucking contacts. Like I give a fuck. Come on dude, really? WIth an ass like that? You're just asking for a spanking. This is naughty behavior, putting yourself on display

 

Ong's thoughts devolve into what he imagines are his true, bestial desires as the gap closes. I mean it's not THAT bad but like... Also Daniel at this point fucking deserves it. To be so fucking irresistible AND flaunt himself so shamelessly? Come on dude. Not on my watch.

 

"Any luck finding it?" Seongwoo asks as he approaches. He steps under the water for a minute because like he is still gross. "No," Daniel sounds sad but he determinedly searches the floor regardless.

 

"You sure? Did you try any other spots ?" "I swear I saw it go right here?" "What if it's already down the drain?"

 

"No, it's not. I swear I saw it here." Daniel insists. He fucking INSISTS. Sure, Jan. Whatever. Seongwoo lifts his hand. He can't decide - suddenly he's a kid in a candy store. Left cheek? Right cheek? Is there a sensible way to do both?

 

Seongwoo just wants both to be honest with himself, but he decides to go with one. He keeps Daniel talking, a smirk crossing his lips. He reminds himself that, personal issues aside, all in all it's just an innocent prank! An innocent prank he'll jack off to but like no big deal.

 

"It's clear isn't it? It's probably pretty hard to see." "You're right. Should I maybe just give up?" "Meh. Give it another minute, then give up." "Good call." For awhile, everything's quiet. It's like one of those nature documentaries - the moments before the predator jumps.

 

"SMAAAAACK!" Seongwoo is (relatively) gentle this time. Daniel's ass is already wet and god being smacked when your wet hurts like a motherfucker. He just wants to have some (not so) innocent fun and- Wait fuck. This is not innocent this is NOT INNOCENT FUCK. Seongwoo FUCKING HELL.

 

A rush of intoxication nearly knocks Seongwoo over in the following seconds. He has to fucking itemize a list just to remember everything that happens because between Daniel's actions and his intense arousal, it's kind of easy to forget the sequence of events.

 

First thing: Red. That shit's funny. It's fucking fantastic. A red fucking hand print brands Daniel's left ass cheek and it's just like the most cutest endearing and hard on inducing thing Seongwoo has ever seen. It's like he's taken ownership of new land and he loves it. Fuck. Fuck

 

Next thing: Plump. He'd done it before - copped a little feel, but this time he let his hand do more than linger. He followed the smack with a full fledged squeeze, not some little graze. Fuck. Fuck is it worth it fuck. His insides are set on fire feeling it. Fuck Daniel.

 

Finally: Daniel. Daniel daniel daniel daniel fucking Kang Daniel fuck. Fuck. He's so hot and masculine and people always fall over themselves to get his attention. He's tall and strSeongwoo and has muscles and long legs and he whines like a little bitch when he's given a spanking

 

Whines. Fucking whines. He gasps and just a low little voice comes out and he just says. He just fucking says, in his little fucking voice. "H-hyung." Fuck. That goes in Seongwoo's ear and runs straight to his penis.

 

Then it gets quiet. Reaaaaaalllllll fucking quiet. Only the sound of the shower against the tile can be heard, and shit just kinda freezes. Seongwoo freezes. Daniel freezes (still bent over, idiot). Time itself freezes. Seongwoo realizes: He did not plan this far ahead. Uh... Shit.

 

It takes way too long for real actual thoughts that aren't "me want fuck Daniel" to go to Seongwoo's brain, but like the little engine that could, he fucking did it. He had a THOUGHT. A few, actually. He wonders: what the fuck is Daniel doing. What The fuck Is Daniel Doing?

 

He looks down at the guy who's just kind of frozen in place. He's still looking for his contact. Or, is he? Did the dumbass really lose a contact at all? And if he did, why is he on all fours spread eagle doing fucking down dog but naked like he's in some yoga sweat lodge?

 

Seongwoo crouches down next to Daniel. Daniel. Daaaaniel Daniel Daniel oh Daniel. You are not a good actor, friend. It doesn't stop him from trying, though, which just kind of endears and humors Seongwoo even more. He smirks, and even lets out a mirthful laugh.

 

"It's- it's not funny. I need to find my- my-" "You like it, don't you?" Seongwoo nearly fucking sings the words. He wants to fucking laugh and cry and roll over with triumph. Scientific discovery is truly amazing!

 

Daniel doesn't say shit. His mouth just fucking shuts. He fucking shuts down like a robot, and Seongwoo just drinks it in. The satisfaction, the beauty of it all, and the knowledge that his hot as fuck friend had a kinky side... Did Christmas come early?

 

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Daniel asks back, though weakly. He straightens up so he's still on all fours but at least not pressing his face on the tile (that's probably not good for his health anyways) Seongwoo just laughs, "Oh my God are you trying to deny it?!"

 

"I..." Daniel can't answer. He can't even fucking answer. Love it. Great. Amazing. Thanks. It's weird. He doesn't deny anything, and he doesn't even ask Seongwoo to leave him alone or go away. The two are in this weird state of limbo instead, and a strange tenseness starts building.

 

"Just admit it. That's all I want. All this harassment and shit- I really just wanted to see if it was true." That's not a hundred percent true, but Niel hasn't noticed Ong's hard on which he sees as a good sign!

 

Daniel nibbles on his lip - Seongwoo wishes he could nibble on that lip. He seems to be thinking long and hard about what to say, but doesn't really say or do anything. Seongwoo smirks and decides to expedite the process. He lifts his hand up again, giving another gentle "Smaaack!"

 

It's light, really. A love tap. Just enough to see a little jiggle, and, apparently enough to make Daniel shudder. Fuck. Fuck. Seongwoo finds it harder to harder to hold onto restraint as he watches his junior unravel gradually. He's reaching his boiling point fast.

 

Quirking an eyebrow, Seongwoo smirks again. He decides to put his subject through another test. lifting his hands up, he stands, and he starts walking away. Part of him prays that this doesn't backfire terribly. He can already see it now: Daniel just snapping his neck from behind.

 

Seongwoo thinks it's kind of fucked up that his initial thought is 'Not a bad way to go' but he opts not to unpack that now. Instead he just backs away and shrugs, "Alright, I get it. Don't wanna share your kinks with your friends. That's totally cool."

 

Seongwoo continues, turning around and walking toward his locker again, "Sucks, though, it's fun smacking your ass. I won't bother you, though, like if you really don't want me to. I'm not trying to be some creep." He waits.

 

And waits and waits and waits. He waits for forever to hear any sort of response, anything from a "fuck you" to a "fuck me". At this point he kind of wants to know where they stand. There's only so long that something can be written off as "skinship".

 

In all honesty, Seongwoo wasn't sure if he'd impulsively crossed that line already. He hoped not. If things were fucked, he needed to know. He couldn't turn back time, but he could at least start trying to fix shit. Or something.

 

Except thank fucking god he doesn't have to worry about any of that shit. A low voice echoes out from the shower. He sounds so little which is astounding for a guy as tall and manly as him. Seongwoo adores that - how he makes himself small. It's the cutest thing.

 

"Hyung," He says. "I... Maybe I- I have a thing for, um, that, and... A-and..." Seongwoo feels high as a kite right at that second. He drinks in every little whiny, ashamed syllable that the other speaks. "I think we can, um, still have fun even if we're like this..."

 

A grin rivalling The Joker's spreads across Seongwoo, and he turns back around making his way back into the shower slowly. Slowly. Ever. So. Slowly. He grins at the other who, still on all fours- Still on. All. Fucking. Fours. - alternates between looking at the floor and Ong.

 

"You fucking what?" Seongwoo asks. Of fucking course he knows what the fuck is fucking up. Fuck. Fuck. Of course he does, but shit. Hearing Daniel say it - cute, naked, sprawled out, plush lipped and red cheeked, brown haired adorable puppy Daniel - hearing HIM say it? He needs to.

 

"I- I might be kind of- I kind of like- What I like-"

 

"And what is that, Daniel?" Seongwoo is playing with his food at this point. His dick might fall off from being hard for so long but he doesn't really care.

 

"I like beingspa...ked..."

 

"Being what?"

 

"Being spuh..." He keeps trailing off, and Seongwoo feels like he just needs a bit of encouragement, some assurance that he's fine and that Seongwoo won't judge him one bit.

 

"SMAAACK!" Nothing says encouragement like a little slap on the ass, right?

 

Daniel lets out the cutest little gasp and he tenses up. Seongwoo notices his dick twitch in response - his actual dick, that is. Not his clothed one. Seongwoo notes he wants a better look at that before returning his attention to the cutie in front of him.

 

"I like being spanked," Daniel just spills it.

 

Seongwoo is fairly sure that after the last smack both of them know damn well that:

 

(a) They've punched their express ticket to hell

 

(b) Daniel likes being spanked.

 

Of course, just spanking isn't enough to sate Ong's scientific mind, and his hand returns to Daniel's perfectly round ass again. He looks at it curiously - he feels bad, the left cheek has been abused, but righty? Untouched. He makes a note to amend that, but first, he wonders.

 

"Just spanking?" He asks absentmindedly. He positions himself behind the other and takes another handful of ass. He gropes it roughly and enjoys the shit out it. It was like an ass MADE for groping. Fuck Kang Daniel. He liberally squeezes and gropes, just like he'd imagined.

 

He watches, almost fucking hypnotized by the way his cheeks so perfectly and amply fit in his hands, how his cute pink hole stretches and squishes as he moves them. Another loud exhale comes from Daniel, and along with it he changes his posture, sticking his ass up more.

 

Seongwoo snorts, "Fucking attention whore." He punctuates the statement with another smack (on the right cheek ofc because balance is key to a good life!) His eyes drift to Niel's cock and it's fully hard now. Fuck. It's prettier in person, he thinks.

 

Seongwoo drools at the sight in front of him. He just wants to throw himself at Niel, do everything right then. But he doesn't because goddammit he's a patient gentleman with some fucking class. Sort of. He realizes the head he's drooling out of isn't the one on his shoulders.

 

Even from what is honestly just PLAY, Daniel is riled up. He bucks and grinds into Seongwoo's prodding hands, eager for more. Precome trails down from the pink head of his cock to the tile down below. Seongwoo just wants to give him everything and anything, and he gets an idea.

 

"SMAAACK!" Woops. That one was a bit hard. Daniel mewls. _He fucking mewls._ Daniel mewls and pants in the aftermath as if he'd just been fucked and not spanked. Spanked for shit's sake. God, Daniel has it bad. Seongwoo reminds himself he needs to focus, and he soothes the stinging cheek

 

With a kiss. The skin is smooth and soft and it's so nice and muscled and plump he's tempted to sink his teeth into it like an actual fucking predator. But smacking is so much more fun, so he does more of that; "SMAAAAACK!"

 

"Aah-" Was that a moan? Seongwoo wonders. He feels like, for research purposes, he NEEDS to smack Daniel's ass again. Just to be certain. So he does "SMAAAAAAAACK!!" That one echoes loudly, it's almost defeaning; and the sound afterwards? "H-h- ahh-" Music to Ong's hears

 

Seongwoo gets into a happy groove. He keens at Daniel's little noises as he smacks and kisses, smacks and kisses. It's a good system, but he's not just doing it blindly. His lips are straying further and further toward a very particular target.

 

He lets his lips stop just next to the little ring of muscle outlining Daniel's entrance. "You're one dirty fucker, you know that? Getting this worked up over fucking spankings? You've got some serious issues," Seongwoo jokes.

 

"That's real rich coming from the jackass who gets off smacking someone's-" "SMAAAAAACCCKKKK!!" That one is loud on purpose. Daniel needs to remember who the boss is. Spoiler alert: it ain't him. "No talking back you fucking brat."

 

"I have to wonder," Seongwoo muses, "When did you catch on? When did you start consciously showcasing yourself- begging for hyung's attention in hope to get your ass smacked? Did you touch yourself thinking about it later?"

 

Daniel keeps his mouth shut. He should really stop that, Seongwoo thinks. After all, all it does it let Seongwoo fill in the blanks. But maybe he likes it that way. Seongwoo places sloppy, wet kisses along the cleft between the other's cheeks liberally, smiling into the bare flesh.

 

"Oh come on Niel," Seongwoo prods, "Nieliee~" He lets his voice drag into a little song. "Was it the second time? When I did it by the hose? You looked so cute then, you know. Even though you were about to get in the shower you still soaked yourself in that white tee..."

 

There's something comical about literally speaking into someone's ass, and if Seongwoo had not been hard as a rock, lusting for his teammate for the past 2 weeks, maybe he would've laughed about it. But the humor of it really can't compare to Daniel's little fetish.

 

Talking into an ass is like ONE thing. But doing so because your hot teammate has secretly-but-not-so-secretly been flaunting it in front of you to get his jollies? That's fucking priceless. It could be a damn MasterCard commercial shit is too fucking good.

 

It's funny, and Seongwoo just wants to press ALL of the buttons. I mean, who wouldn't. Fuck. He's so beautiful. Seongwoo runs his tongue down Daniel's hole - just a bit of fun, a little teasing - and he feels the other rock back into him. "Mn..." There it is. Niel's little whine.

 

Fuck. This is perverted. Fuck. This is wrong. Fuck. This is hot.

 

"Hyung," He groans, leaning back again. Seongwoo backs off. He anticipates his face is gonna get super fucking tired between the smiling, laughing, and- well, other stuff. "Whoa," Seongwoo chuckles. "Whoa whoa whoa- you're pretty damn eager, but... You haven't answered."

 

"Answered what?" Daniel asks as if he doesn't know. Ha. Funny. Cute. "SMAAAACK!" That rights him. He stiffens and kind of snaps to attention, like some wind up doll that had been re-wound. Ha. "You didn't tell me," Seongwoo says, "When you caught on. You know-"

 

"When you started bending over and showing yourself off to hyung?" Seongwoo laughs. "I paid attention to you, and I never saw you act this way around the other hyungs. Definitely not around the younger guys. I just have to wonder..." Seongwoo really likes filling in the blanks.

 

"The first time was coincidence, probably. The second...? Questionable. The third time could more easily be written off except..." Seongwoo squeezes an ass cheek. Hard. He feels the other wince and wiggle underneath. He's starting to wonder if Niel has some extra nerves there.

 

"SMAAAACCKK!!" "Admit it." Seongwoo demands. He realizes that gentle prodding and teasing isn't working. I mean- well, it totally is. Daniel looks hot and bothered and fuck does Seongwoo want to watch that fat ass of his devour his cock, but, like It could be even MORE fun!

 

"SMAAAACKK!" "I said admit it." Daniel's hole twitches at that smack. Fucking. Twitches. Like it's just begging for attention, wanting, craving it. Fuck. Fuck. Daniel's real quiet, but he doesn't seem unhappy. On the contrary, he's arching his back into Ong's strikes.

 

Dirty, Seongwoo thinks, laughing internally. Humored and Horny - he imagines that'll look good on his gravestone. Daniel's surprisingly stubborn, though, and Seongwoo just wants- no, needs - to hear him admit that he's an attention whoring slut who gets off on teasing hyung.

 

Like is that too much to ask? Really? Is it? "I tried to ask nicely," Seongwoo sighs dramatically. He's always had a flair for the dramatic, and he wagers few things are more dramatic than how he's about to handle this boy.

 

"Answer," "SMAACK!" "My" "SMAACK!" ("A-ah" Daniel makes little noises which is just. Tres fucking magnifique) "Fucking" "SMAACK" ("Ah!") "Question." "SMAAAACKK!!"("Hh-hhah!") He makes sure those hurt, and for a second he worries that the other is ACTUALLY hurt. Like a second.

 

But he's relieved when he sees Daniel kinda straighten up again, leaning back, asking for more. What a fucking trooper. Stronger than the damn marines. Seongwoo's still not satisfied, so he lays down another rapidfire because, well because he can. And Daniel loves it. Fuck.

 

"Answer." "SMAAACK" "The damn-" "SMAAAAAACK" "Question-" "SMAAAAACK" Seongwoo thinks maybe he's enjoying it too much so he grabs (nicely) a handful of Niel's hair to check his face, just to be sure. Fuck. Fuck, dude. That's. That's a face. Shit.

 

His well toned chest is heaving and his cute pink lips are just hanging open as he catches his breath. The two lock eyes for a second and Seongwoo's never seen them look darker. Daniel's pupils flee quickly, though, and it's kind of a pity. Except he looks adorable when he's shy.

 

Well "shy". Like- he's still on his hands and knees with his ass in the air and back arched, nonverbally asking to be punished (and fuck he deserves it for being such a deliberate tease). Un fucking believable. Seongwoo tries yet another approach. _For science._

 

Rapidly, he shoves Niel forward, pinning him against the wall. Just two dudes, on their knees. One sandwiched between a tile wall and another dude. Sports brotherhood. Yup. Yeah. Okay, no, they're way past that. Still, Seongwoo makes sure to press his aching hard-on against Niel

 

He wants to make sure the fucker KNOWS what he's doing, and why he's being treated the way he is. He deserves to feel just precisely WHY Seongwoo has been acting like a spastic pervy lunatic for the past two weeks - the precise effect he has on him, and why his patience is thin.

 

Seongwoo snatches Daniel's chin and turns his face to look at the other even more closely. His cheeks are cute and round like his butt. They squish nicely beneath the other's callous grip and fuck it's adorable and so sexy at the same time. How? How?!

 

"I am so fucking done with you," Seongwoo snorts after looking into the other's eyes. The fucker has both of his contacts in. Fucking idiot.

 

"Maybe you can't find your lens because you're still wearing them. Both of them. So, please, remind me again-" "SSMAAACCKK!!" "-why have you been so shameless around me?" "SMAAACKK!!" "I want to hear you say it."

 

"Because I liked hyung's attention." Finally, some progress.

 

Seongwoo chills on the smacking for a second, squeezing and groping the other's hopelessly red cheeks. He's probably gonna have lasting marks at this rate. Woops. He stretches and grips the cheeks as he continues his little interrogation. "Mhm. Attention? Just attention?"

 

Seongwoo laughs again. Daniel is fucking hilarious. H I L A R I O U S. "You get attention by texting, or talking to me, Daniel." He presses a kiss on his wet shoulder, chuckling against the other's searing hot skin. "Don't insult me like that." He presses a finger at Niel's entrance

 

Daniel's head is pressed against the wall - it's as if he's trying to keep himself upright. His chest is heaving and shit- he's adorable. He's fucking adorable and begging to be wrecked. Just. Begging. _Fuck._

 

"What kind of attention did you want? Really? Why did you enjoy it?" He presses against Daniel's hole suggestively, never breaching the threshold, reminding him that if he's a good boy there'll be a reward. Daniel crumbles pretty fast at that. "I- I-"

 

"I liked knowing that hyung was looking at me like... That."

 

"Like what Daniel?"

 

"Like- Like, I dunno-"

 

"You do know. Say it." Seongwoo let's his thumb just ever so slightly press inward, just the pad of his finger. Daniel jolts up.

 

"Like- like I could... I imagine that he- that you..."

 

"That I what?"

 

"That you...wantme."

 

"Hm?"

 

"That you w-want me."

 

"You're being confusing," Seongwoo massages the other's hole more. He can feel the way the ring of muscle contracts and jerks.

 

"I liked showing myself off and imagining that you wanted me like that. That you would- you would touch me like that for- for real." Seongwoo presses another kiss on the boy's shoulder. How cute. He just wanted some love. Albeit in a sort of perverted way, but, like go off!

 

I mean - who doesn't fantasize about being sexually desired? Most people aren't bold enough to just flaunt themselves in front of their objects of affection. Daniel, however, was, and shit did Seongwoo love that even more. Of fucking course. He's irresistible and he knows it. _Prick._

 

"And then what?" Seongwoo prods because he can and it's hilarious. He is just fucking BASKING in the other's humiliation. BASKING.

 

"What?"

 

"Then what would you do, after imagining- picturing me- touching you like, well, like this?" He punctuates the question with a squeeze.

 

"Hyung..." Daniel groans. There's the embarrassment. Fuck it's cute. Fuck. Fucking fuck. Seongwoo can't wait to unpack this. But for now, he takes it slow. Ish? Slowish.

 

Just kidding he doesn't take anything slowly. Grabbing one of Niel's wrists, Seongwoo guides the boy's hand to the dripping hard-on. "Did you touch yourself here? Thinking about hyung spanking you?" Daniel remains silent. Seongwoo knows the answer, and he finds it ironic.

 

Seongwoo agonized all that time about jacking off, thinking about his Good Buddy™ meanwhile Daniel literally intentionally teased the guy to get his fucking jollies. The man was in 3018.

 

"Just say it already," Seongwoo sing songs. "Just say those magic words - the truth - and hyung will touch you in all those ways you imagined. Don't you want that? Isn't that why you've been acting like such a fucking slut for the past weeks? Or maybe... You don't really want it."

 

"It's- it's embarrassing, hyung," Daniel whines again. God, that's good. "Daniel, do I need to point out where we're at here?" Seongwoo laughs. "Y-yeah, but like- saying it-" "SMAAAAAAAACK!!" "Say it." Seongwoo commands.

 

"I would go home those nights and touch myself, thinking about you spanking me, about you- you-" His voice gets real quiet. He's so humiliated and honestly? He should be. He's a dirty boy! Seongwoo tries not to laugh loudly because he wants to spare Niel SOME courtesy. Some.

 

"-Punishing me." It comes out so, so very quiet. It hardly comes out above the noise of the shower, but fuck. Seongwoo hears it. He hears it loud and clear. He wants to burn it into his memory, replay it in his head on repeat. Daniel dreamed about his hyung fucking punishing him.

 

Lewd images swarm Ong's head. He wonders how Daniel likes to touch himself. Does he just jack himself off quick or does he take it slow? Does he do it in the shower or in his bed. Does he spread his legs wide and play with his hole? Does he try to smack and squeeze himself?!

 

It doesn't matter. Seongwoo doesn't HAVE to fantasize because, shit, Daniel is right the fuck there. "See? Was that so hard? That's a good boy," Seongwoo presses a kiss on Daniel's cheek, and he swears the guy purrs in response. That's what he wants: punishment and praise.

 

Seongwoo kisses between Daniel's shoulder blades and makes a trail downward. Good behavior deserves rewards, after all. "Back on all fours," Seongwoo tells the other, and he backs up to give him space. Daniel obliges, and he looks so fucking cute and sexy bent over.

 

He's biting on his lower lip in anticipation which just- fuck. Seongwoo doesn't know how he's managed to really think actual thoughts for the entire time. Fuck. Patience just isn't a thing anymore, and Seongwoo dives down, spreading Daniel's reddened cheeks wide.

 

Seongwoo's tongue presses rings around Daniel's hole, and it's fucking insane to him how he can just feel everything from back there. The twitches and jerks, the little whines and groans that vibrate through his body.

 

He dips it in, and Daniel freezes up again with a little "A-ah!" Fucking adorable. Seongwoo slowly presses inward, determinedly exploring the other's insides at a slow pace. He withdraws sometimes to lick and lap and nip at the surrounding skin.

 

Greedily, he takes some skin between his teeth, sinking them in shallowly and sucking. Just a little souvenir - something only they would know about. Daniel's little quiet whine situation rapidly disintegrates. He's bucking into Seongwoo's mouth, trying to take as much as he can

 

Seongwoo nearly grins but it's kind of fucking hard when your tongue is halfway inside someone else's ass. Figures. Instead, he decides to reach a hand around and take Daniel's cock. Fuck, he hopes nobody is at the school because Daniel's loud moans is making his ears ring.

 

Seongwoo fancies himself a master of multitasking. One hand is pumping Daniel's cock, the other alternates between squeezing and spanking his ass, all while his tongue kneads his insides. It's like when they ask you to rub your tummy and pat your head. But filthier.

 

Daniel's cock feels so fucking slippery, covered in precome and water, and it starts twitching and lurching more with each stroke. Seongwoo can't say he knows Daniel's tells for certain, but he's guessing the other is close.

 

Niel's entire body starts shaking, and Seongwoo tightens his grip, stroking faster. "Ff-uh- Hyung!" His cock spits out come all over the tile of the locker room shower. Good thing they're white. Seongwoo feels an immense wave of pleasure and satisfaction at it.

 

Daniel crumbles slightly. His forearms kinda give out, and he gives his torso a rest on the tile. Good, Seongwoo thinks. He deserves it. Seongwoo uprights himself again, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He needs to admire his work for a second. Fuck.

 

He decides he's got a future as an artist because what's in front of him? A masterpiece. Legs spread and hole twitching, water and come dripping down his thighs and from the pink head of his thick cock. Daniel's chest bobs up and down, and he loudly tries to recover his breath

 

The piece de resistance is, unsurprisingly, his face. His swollen lips parted as he huffs and puffs in hopes of catching some air. His eyes all dark and glazed over, still blurred from the intense orgasm (at least - it seemed intense if Seongwoo had to guess. the fucker collapsed)

 

Seongwoo stretches himself. He completely forgot that he's still covered with a fucking towel. Wellp. He discards the soaked cloth, and his own hard-on springs to life, happy to be free of the dissatisfying friction. He lines himself up with Daniel's hole, grasping his hips.

 

"Think you can take it?" Seongwoo asks, piquing an eyebrow. He doesn't want to make Daniel bleed or anything. Still, of fucking course, it's Kang Daniel we're talking about here. The fucker has the stamina and will of a fucking soldier. God bless our fucking troops.

 

Daniel nods, giving a, "Yeah." In response. Nice. Still, Seongwoo decides it's best to stretch him out more. The tongue was a good starter, but he scissors in a finger, then two, then three - just to be sure. The younger tenses, but he takes them nicely, even whimpering a bit. Fuck.

 

He opens up so nicely and Seongwoo wonders how on earth the guy is real. He figures philosophy isn't his type of science, though, and honestly Seongwoo is tired of thinking in witticisms and metaphors. He just wants to fuck.

 

So he does. Seongwoo, when Daniel seems nice and ready and pliant, pushes in. He hisses at the sensation, throwing his head back as he goes in, slowly. Daniel gasps, and it stokes a fire in Seongwoo. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck fuck. Fuck. Seongwoo looks down.

 

Pleasure practically blurs his vision, but he's fucking determined to take it in. His fat, red, bruised, bitten ass just fucking eats his cock up. The ring of muscle around the hard-on squeezes - like he fucking wants to hold on tight to the cock inserting itself. Fuck.

 

Seongwoo bites his lower lip to curb some of the pleasure because, shit, he could come in two thrusts at this rate. He'd jacked off so fucking much yet none of it compared to the real thing. Shit. Seongwoo squeezes Daniel's ass cheeks closer - closer around his cock. Fuck.

 

He starts out slow, just fucking watching. He can't take his eyes off. It's fucking mesmirising - the way his ass just. Takes it. Loves it. Greeds for it. Hungers for it. The way he rocks his hips back, and his little mewls. Fuck he's so hungry. So insatiable.

 

He's been eaten out and jacked off, came so hard he couldn't hold himself up, yet he still groans, pushes his hips back, closer. Fucking whore. Seongwoo smacks him, and a whine comes out. Shit.

 

"Fuck, Nielie," Seongwoo growls as he thrusts into the other. "Fuck." He starts going faster. He wishes he could savor it, really torture the other, find his spots, fuck deep into him, but they've probably been in the locker room way too long already.

 

"You're such a good boy," Seongwoo praises, giving another affectionate smack. "You're such a good fucking boy, letting hyung eat you out and fuck you like this." Daniel buries his head in his hands, pushing back against Seongwoo even more. "Good" is definitely a relative term

 

Objectively they're both exhibiting horrendous behavior and could be expelled for their behavior. But, like, with CONTEXT, Niel is the goodest boy there is. Facts.

 

"Fuck." It's pretty much the only thing Seongwoo can say anymore. Maybe he tries out some other syllables or curses but really he just feels hot, wet walls hugging his cock and- Yeah, that's it. Daniel's whines grow louder again. He's probably pretty sensitive after coming. Woops.

 

Seongwoo remains entranced for as long as he can hold on: he just watches his cock disappear inside the other, fucks into that hot wetness, until he can't take it anymore. He feels like it's the first time he's come in weeks; like he hasn't been jacking off incessantly for weeks

 

He bottoms out and his cock twitches inside the other, emptying itself. Daniel shudders, and it nearly fucking hurts because Seongwoo's cock is fucking sensitive fuck. He pulls out and, once again, observes his handiwork.

 

Seongwoo knows he'll probably deny what he does next in his head - he'll like pretend it NEVER happened because god what the FUCK but he perhaps allegedly dives down again, lapping up the come dribbling out of Daniel's fucked hole. Allegedly. Can't prove it in a court of law, folks.

 

When he's done not licking his own come like some depraved animal, he leans back on his heels. For a minute, it's just silent, and they're both totally fine with that. Time passes, Niel eventually sits up, too, and they just catch their breath.

 

Seongwoo doesn't know what to do. It's weird. Suddenly, it's weird. Oh, fuck. He just. He just fucked one of his best friends. He didn't just , like, fuck him. Like he REALLY fucked him. Called him a good boy, ate his ass. Uh. Uhhhh.

 

As Ong's mind short circuits, Daniel stands up. A look of excruciating pain scrunches his face as he gets up laboriously. He goes beneath the jets of hot water that had been running the entire time. You know, to ACTUALLY shower.

 

Seongwoo's in a weird place. He wants to run. He wants to play it off. He wants to kiss the shit out of his friend. Sluggishly he gets off his own ass toward an available showerhead and twists the knob. He tries to think of something funny to say. Anything.

 

The two had been playing their weird, stupid game of cat and mouse and it had occupied Ong's mind so much that he never really thought past that. Like, what is there to do at this point? Oh fuck. Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck

 

"Hyung." Daniel's voice cuts in at minute two of thinking "fuck". Thank fucking God. Seongwoo turns to Niel, trying to look casual as possible. He lowkey hates himself for still thinking about what MORE he could do to him. Like shit, dick, give it a rest.

 

He already looks entirely different just from standing up straight. His face finally seems to have cleared the haze of horniness that had covered it. He looks wet, but. Normal. "Yeah?" Seongwoo replies nonchalantly. He hopes his tone communicates: "we did not just fuck"

 

But even that thought feels weird. They very clearly did fuck. And they liked it. A whole fucking lot. Seongwoo isn't sure he wants things to "go back to normal" or some shit. He wonders: Wait, what DO I want? Fuck.

 

Does he want to go back to friendship and just live with the knowledge that his hot friend is a kinky fuck who likes being punished? Maybe they can pretend things are normal but also be fuckbuddies? Will they joke about this in the future? Do they have a future?

 

"Let's wait 'til we get to someone's house next time," Daniel says curtly. Damn, alright. Decision made. They're still friends. Of sorts. Seongwoo appreciates it because he knows he'd overthink the fuck out of it and probably make things worse.

 

"Good idea," He responds with a chuckle. "Which place has better soundproofing do you think?" He ventures a joke, and eh eyes the other carefully. Will he take it well? Will he wince?

 

Daniel snorts, turning off the shower. His face wrinkles into that cute crescent eyed look he gets when he laughs. "Shut up," He says, giving Seongwoo a playful smack. Seongwoo nearly sighs in relief. He turns off his own shower, following the other to finally get dressed.

 

"Hey," Daniel speaks again, pulling a fresh tee shirt over his head, "Give me a ride home." Seongwoo wasn't sure if he was gonna offer in lieu of, well, the fucking, but he's glad Daniel just out right and asks. Well, okay he doesn't ask. He just kind of tells. Fucking brat.

 

"Sure. You're WELCOME," Seongwoo says pointedly.

 

"THANK YOU," Daniel replies. Soon, they go off on a tangent. It's almost eerie how easily the lapse back into being, well, themselves. Their other selves. Not their horny selves, not their Dr. Hydes.

 

They chatter on about Overwatch and drills and how they wanted to die thinking about exams and nothing and everything. You know. Boy stuff. As they near Ong's car, his eyes, his fucking traitorous eyes, drift toward a certain someone's ass. It's Daniel's. It's Daniel's ass.

 

Weirdly enough, he'd packed jeans instead of sweats to change into. Like why then of all times had he chosen to give a fuck? They were the black ones with a rip in the knee. He realizes it was probably part of his premeditated seduction or some shit. The fucker.

 

Turns out that, perhaps, Ong's mad scientist hadn't quite departed. Perhaps maybe his hand just happens to maybe swing in a certain way so as that it maybe just taps the other slightly. TAPS. It is a TAP. No court can prove otherwise!

 

Seongwoo watches to gauge his reaction. The scientific method, of fucking course; however, Daniel yanks his wrist. He's, apparently, having none of hyung's subtlety. Fuck. Seongwoo wonders if he's fucked himself, if he's nailed his own coffin. What if he'd gone too far?

 

Without a word, Daniel guides Seongwoo's hand. He looks forward, totally casual. Shit, he still prattles on about the new skateboard he was eyeing at the local shop. Seongwoo pretends to pay attention but he's fucking confused. Then he's not.

 

Daniel quietly slides Seongwoo's hand into the back pocket of his jeans and leaves it there. He loops his own arm around Ong's shoulders and the two continue ambling toward the upperclassmen car.

 

Something kind of spikes up in Seongwoo. He doesn't know what it is, but it seems akin to happiness. He's relieved, and almost giddy at the simple gesture. He gives Niel's ass one last affectionate squeeze.

 

Seems like things will be peachy between them.  


**Author's Note:**

> People & brands in this piece do not belong to me. This is a work of fiction and is meant to be read as such. Shoutout to Decendium for beta-ing and compiling this. Also for the title!! \\\
> 
> Original Thread: [X](https://twitter.com/0kkulticN/status/1012926283834187776) \\\


End file.
